I Ain't Easy I Ain't Sleazy
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Maura Isles is not a slut. She really isn't. In fact, she loves Jane Rizzoli very much. Everyone else is just background noise. Quick two-shot. Rated M for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick two shot. R and I don't belong to me!**

Maura Isles was not a slut. Never had been, never would be. She just happened to have an insatiable libido and a long list of men she could call to relieve certain tensions. In fact, she spent most of her 'alone time', well, alone, bringing herself to crashing and blinding orgasms, learning her own body. It was in these times that she was very content that she knew all she did about female anatomy.

And so Maura Isles was not a slut. But, she was _selfish_. Her libido and her, they could really not have cared less about who was on top of her or underneath her curvaceous body when she was being satisfied. There had been times where she had called out the wrong name during these precious moments. The men didn't care much, she had learned. They thought of her as an end to a mean. A quick fuck. She thought of them as a distraction.

For you see, Maura Isles hadn't found her perfect mate, as she liked to call it. These men had been good, sometimes amazing, but none had been absolutely extraordinary. She was still waiting for the day when that would happen. And she knew when it would. When a certain detective pulled her head out of the proverbial sand. Until then, she'd have to be happy with being selfish. And a bit slutty.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, her heeled foot tapping out a random rhythm in annoyance on the tiled floor. Jane Rizzoli was extremely late. The meal she'd made (which consisted of an old recipe Angela had given her to try out) was currently becoming frigid as it sat in the plates, waiting to be eaten. At the current time, Maura knew it wouldn't be. Jane would come in, fling her shoes somewhere, and grab a beer to watch the TV by. Then she'd fall asleep. It was a pattern that the two had never broken, and it was one that, secretly, Maura loved. The fact that Jane was so at home made her excited, hopeful, for the future.

But this was becoming ridiculous, as it was past midnight. She thought of turning off the lights and going to bed, but it was on nights like these that she never was sure if Jane was coming or not. A certain incident involving the detective coming in at two in the morning and her in the throes of passion to her own fingers was something she would not have liked to reacquaint. Last time, she hadn't been caught; she had had enough time to throw a cover on. But her luck would run out if she tried again, as it always did.

She perked up as she heard the lock being turned in, and she looked herself over, picking at imaginary lint and smoothing out fantasy wrinkles. She strode to the door.

"Jane?"

"I'm so sorry Maura. I was with the boys at the Robber, and…" The black haired beauty trailed off with a sheepish grin, casting an appreciative look over Maura's deep red dress. Maura took her coat.

"It's fine, it's not like I'm not used to it." Maura smirked.

"Ouch Doc, right in the feels." Jane smiled. "It smells good, what did you make?"

"By now, frozen dinner." Maura sighed. "Your mother told me this wasn't microwaveable, since it'll change the entire taste of it." She bit her lower lip. "I think dinner tonight won't happen."

"I really am sorry." Jane frowned. "I told Frost you were waiting for me, but, you know."

"You got carried away?"

"I got carried away." Jane nodded. "Actually, I'm pretty proud that I got myself here without hitting something. I could have sworn at times that there were two roads."

"You drove here _drunk_?" Maura enunciated.

The detective smiled. "You got any beer?"

Maura shook her head. "In the fridge."

She watched the Italian make her way to her stainless steel to grab herself a bottle. She snapped it open on the counter and sauntered over to the couch, plopping herself down unceremoniously over it, one leg draped over the back of the sofa.

"Today was just crazy, Maur." Jane said from her spot in the living room. "You shoulda been there. Pike was screaming obscenities at an imaginary you." She chuckled and took a swig of the dark liquid. Maura watched her from her spot by the door.

"Where do you keep the fucking tools!" Jane imitated. "You bitch, I swear if I ever see you again, I'll show you how to properly autopsy a body!" Her dark eyes met Maura's hazel ones. "You okay? You never did tell me why you took today off."

Maura took a deep breath. "I just had to think for a few hours, away from it all. Do you know what today is?" She watched Jane sit up and run through a mental list, trying to figure out just what had happened on this date.

Jane grinned. "Of course I do. This is the first day we met."

The honey blonde felt a rush of emotions. Of all people, she shouldn't have been surprised that Jane would remember, but still, she was. She strode over to the couch, taking Jane in a hug over the sofa, her slender arms going around the taller woman's neck. Jane moved back into the touch, her hand coming up to grasp the doctor's arm in a reassuring grip.

"Hey, it's okay." Jane ruffled Maura's hair drunkenly. "You don't have to cry about it." She paused. "Is that why you made dinner tonight?"

"Yes, it was." Maura answered with a smile. "You'll make it up to me though, I'm sure."

"Sounds like you already have an idea on how." The detective smirked. "Care to tell me?"

Maura made her way around the couch and sat close to Jane, letting their thighs touch. She certainly hadn't imagined her speech being carried out like this, in fact, she had had the lighter and the candles ready, but this was a time and way like any. She took Jane's hand and linked their fingers together.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too, Maur."

"You know I love you, _like a friend_." Maura clarified. She continued, going straight in to the heart of it. "But, I'd like this relationship to go further. I find myself thinking about you more than I should. And I've analyzed it myself, made charts and graphs of all our flirtatious moments, whether they be looks or touches or words. I've noticed that I," She cleared her throat. "I crave you, Jane. And, you know me, my sexuality is fluid. But I was so worried about what you'd say that I've waited weeks and months to tell you this, but I just can't take this anymore. It's you I cry out for in the middle of the night. It's you I want to wake up to, kissing me and nibbling my neck." She glanced up into Jane's dark, unforgiving eyes. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Maura waited for what seemed to be an eternity, and suddenly, she wasn't sure of what she was saying or doing anymore. Jane had barely moved during her little spiel, her fingers hadn't closed tightly or fallen limp against hers, the touch of their thighs was just as pressured as before. She turned away, feeling the tears coming on. She had told herself she wouldn't cry.

Jane cupped her chin with her other hand, bringing her head around to face her.

"_I love you too, Maur_." The dark haired woman strained. She leaned over, and their lips touched in the most hesitant of touches, sparks flew down Maura's spine, as she knew they would, and she found herself lost in the world that was Jane Rizzoli. Their tongues met sloppily in the middle, and she could taste the tequila that her lover had drunk all night before driving over. It was the most pleasurable of tastes.

Jane broke away first. She rested her forehead on the doctor's. "I'd love to keep doing this, but I'm drunk. And I'd rather it be that our first time isn't the result of me being, y'know, drunk."

"Who said that you'd get any tonight?" Maura smiled, her eyes still closed. Jane hummed in response, her hand gripping Maura's thigh tightly

**The next/last chapter will be updated by the end of the week, I promise!**

**Leave some reviews, if you please, let me know what you think while you read this. I love constructive criticism, makes me better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***deposits it and leaves***

Jane Rizzoli was not gay. Sure, she had spent countless hours as a child rifling through her brothers' Playboy magazines in the comforts of her room when she was 'sick', and sure she ogled more than she should, but Jane Rizzoli was not gay. No, she was just...appreciative of the female form. The way a woman's hips swayed when she walked, the way her breasts bounced, the cute, little asses. Honey blonde tresses.

No, Jane Rizzoli was not gay. That was her mantra. One she repeated to herself every morning, every night, one she had whispered in the dark as she left Maura's house for her own apartment, in search of clothes for the long day that loomed ahead at the bullpen. She would not be a stereotype. Her ego would be bruised if she let herself falter one step into the wrong (right?) direction.

There had been no murders this week, only an ever growing pile of paperwork to be done, for this trial, for that arrest. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the night before when staring at the awesome stack of paper before her, to Maura's lips, her hips, the way her body had jolted towards hers when she had bit her earlobe. They had stayed on the couch, a pleasurable buzz, both from the alcohol and the arousal, coursing through Jane's veins, the mantra screaming in her head. But the comfortable embrace of Maura's arms and the rhythmic breathing pattern they both fell into calmed her, soothed her. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Jane's head snapped up at the _click clacking _sound of heels on tile, and she involuntarily flinched, waiting, not daring to turn around. If she did, she would surely melt. Frost gazed at her questioningly, his eyes breaking contacts with her to look up and behind her. A delicate hand with a firm grip rested on her shoulder, and she felt herself soar at the meaningless touch. She could see Maura bend down in her monitor, could see her lips reaching her ear.

"You left early this morning." The whisper sent a pleasurable fire through her entire body, starting at her spine and moving to engulf her. "I woke up alone. Cold. _Yearning._"

Jane shivered. With that said and done, Maura gave a curt 'hello' to the boys of the precinct, and left for the elevator, going back down into the basement. Her domain. Where her rules were law. Where Jane had no chance of coming out on top. Where she knew Maura was waiting for her, a little smirk on her face, she knew Jane wouldn't be able to resist. And she really couldn't.

Jane shed herself of her jacket and took the stairs two at a time, the elevator was going to take too long. "Jane Rizzoli is not gay" had been, in retrospect to the solution, replaced by "Oh. My. God.".  
The thought that Maura was her best friend, or that this could change their relationship forever did not even cross her mind. In fact, she was fairly certain that this would take a good turn. Maybe they'd end up together. Maybe they'd get married. Kids? She ran now.

The door to Maura's office was slightly open, an invitation for the detective to walk in. She did so and closed the door shut behind her. Maura glanced up from her laptop, and smiled a wolfish grin.

The smile turned into a pout. "You left me this morning."

"Yeah, I uh," Jane paused. "I had to get some clothes, take a shower. Think."

"And are you done thinking?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I-" The detective took a deep breath. "If you don't want to do this-"

Maura cut her off. "Jane, I meant what I said last night. I want to be with you, I want to take this further." She bit her lower lip, fire in her eyes. "Much, _much_ further."

In one swift motion, Jane was behind Maura, her lips attached to the expense of creamy skin laid bare. Maura's gasp spurred her on, and her teeth latched onto a stray earlobe, her hands tightened around the blonde's waist.

"Jane, please." Maura whimpered, begged. Usually, in situations like these, the doctor was on top, but with Jane, she didn't mind being submissive, in fact, she was delighted to beg all day, all night, seven days a week for the dark haired beauty.

"I don't know Maur, I think we should go home."

"No-" Maura squealed as Jane found a sensitive spot. "-No time."

"I don't know, we have a little time."

"JANE." The command was urgent, needy. Maura's fingers delved into the detective's black curls and pulled Jane down to her own lips, a passionate kiss erupting between them as Maura wriggled in Jane's grasp.

Maura found herself on her desk, Jane trapping her there with her knees and her thighs, her light blue skirt being thrown off into a corner of the room. No underwear, just smooth skin. Jane glanced up at her, blushing profusely.

"Panty lines." She explained, chest flushed in arousal, her dainty fingers working at her blouse's buttons. Jane's tongue came out to wet her dry lips. The blouse too, was flung across the room, and Jane was now face to face with the most amazing pair of breasts she had ever seen. Her hands reached up to feel them, Maura's nipples tightening under her gaze and her pinching fingers. Maura's eyes slammed shut as a hot mouth enveloped a rosy bud. Jane's other hand trailed hotly across her lover's body, mapping each rib, navel, tantalizing hip bones. Her hand came to rest on Maura's mound.

"Are you sure?" Hazel eyes bore into her own dark chocolate ones with such intensity that she knew the answer without the doctor having to voice it.

Two fingers slammed into Maura. The honey blonde gasped in surprise and delight, and her hips set into the rhythm Jane quickly set. Her toned leg wrapped itself around Jane, bringing her closer and into her. Their mouths found each other, Jane sloppily tried to swallow each moan Maura made, as the skeleton crew worked just across the hall, and the walls could be quite thin.

The doctor was making wailing noises punctuated by sharp gasps every time Jane hit home, her palm slapping hard into her clit with each thrust. Jane added a third finger, loving the way Maura's muscles clenched and tightened around her hand.

"Jane, I'm so close."

"I know, come for me, Maur, come for me."

The doctor's body froze in mid motion, her mouth open, her eyes screwed shut, and her body shuddered as Jane kept her fingers going as long as the orgasm would let her. Their passion had made this short and sweet and to the point, but Jane loved it. Finally, Maura lied back on the cool wood, spent.

"Maur?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm taking you home." Jane leaned down to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "And I'm never letting you go."

_I am so gay. _

**I really, REALLY need to work on my smut. It was better the first time I wrote this scene, but my email crashed and I lost the file forever. **

_**Please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
